Class of 2016
These students began attending Clearwater High School in the first season and will graduate in the spring of 2016. They are currently in their senior year at Clearwater. Characters Main Characters * Eliza Bell * Brittany Brith * Alicia Borden * Sophie Clark * Lana Davis * Danielle Hooper * Olivia Jerl (left before graduation) * Angel O'Brian * Keith Rossen * Moon Stellar * Eric Stem * Scott Taylor * Abby Ulmer (died before graduation) * Peyton Valentine * Ethan Webber (held back) Recurring Characters * Brad Craymer * Leah Gerard * Victoria Hayes * Chloe Kaven * Willow Maddox * Gina Reynolds (moved) * Harley Wahlstrom * Wyatt Zuckerman (died before graduation) Timeline A list of major events that happened to characters from this class. Season 1 * Sophie joins the friend group of Abby, Brad, Danielle, Alicia, and Leah. * Scott reveals he has lost all of his friends over the summer. * Sophie gets drunk and passes out in the middle of road. * Moon forms a dislike for Sophie. * Ethan forms a crush on Danielle. * Eliza starts dating Blake. * Olivia reveals that she has an abusive mother. * Olivia and Sophie's dislike for one another begins. * Olivia cuts herself. * Ethan, Brad, and Eric all get into a physical fight. * Danielle and Brad get together. * Eliza reveals she cuts herself regularly. * Scott rebels against his parents not wanting him to go to Pride club. * Scott starts dating Harley. * Brittany starts having feelings for Levi. * Scott comes out as bi and fights with Gina over it. * Danielle and Brad break up. * Danielle and Ethan share a kiss. * Eric reveals his feelings for Danielle. * Danielle and Brad get back together. * Olivia reveals her crush on Scott to Moon. * Ethan plans revenge on Danielle for leading him on. * Sophie and Abby make out during Homecoming and are suspended. * Olivia tries to break up Scott and Harley. * Eliza is harassed by Jarrod. * Leah helps Brittany get into Satanism. * Ethan and Sophie start a relationship. * Scott officially comes out as gay. * Eliza tries to stop her brother from getting a sex change. * Sophie and Ethan break up. * Scott starts smoking with Abby, leading to a fight with Olivia. * Ethan almost kills Jeremy's little brother after he smokes his weed. * Sophie creates drama, leading to many of her friends leaving her. * Olivia runs away from home to avoid her abuse, but is found by her friends. Season 2 * Eric's older brother is arrested after they get drunk and go streaking. * Olivia is on house arrest after running away from home. * Scott almost dates Keith again, but they end up hating each other again. * Angel moves to Clearwater and befriends Danielle. * Ethan is held back due to skipping school. * Gina moves to Texas. * Alicia develops feelings for Trey, but is kept apart from him by her mother. * Sophie starts dating Dex. * Sophie kisses Tim, who is Scott's crush, and loses all of her friends. * Keith starts having feelings for Eric. * Eliza loses her virginity to Blake and isn't happy about it, leading to their breakup. * Angel catches her father cheating on her mother. * Brittany's plan to dump Levi fails after his mother dies. * Danielle's mother tells her she's not allowed to see Brad anymore. * Angel discovers her father is a pedophile, leading to her parents' separation. * Sophie falls into a deep depression following the loss of all her friends. * Keith starts dating and has sex with Hank. * Ethan is shot in the arm and Brittany is almost killed during the school shooting. * Alicia is revealed to be anorexic. * Sophie attempts suicide on two separate occasions and fails both times. * Danielle pays Troy to go on a date with Alicia, leading to a fight between the two. * Eliza starts dating Josh and finds out he is in a cult, leading to a quick breakup. * Moon seeks attention following her mother's suicide attempt, causing a rift with her friends. * Scott starts crushing very intensely on Dex. * Eliza asks Scott's permission to date Dex, which he gives her, leading to their relationship. * Olivia and Troy start to date. * Scott cuts himself. * Eric stands up to Jarrod and gets on the bad side of the gang Jarrod is in. * Moon tries to break up Eliza and Dex after seeing how miserable Scott is. * Brittany starts a BDSM relationship with an older man on the internet. * Brad gets in a severe car accident. * Brittany's nudes are leaked to the entire school. * Danielle and Brad break up after Danielle's mother continues to keep them apart. * Abby starts dating Justin and cheats on him with Eric. * Keith shares a kiss with Olivia and breaks up with Hank. * Angel's old friend Felicity visits and gets jealous of Danielle, ending up stabbing her. * Sophie's crush for Abby resurfaces, but ends when Abby and Eric start to date. * Brittany is pushed to testify in Devon's court hearing by Ethan, but she denies it. * Eric is harassed by Jarrod's gang. * Scott is gay bashed by Brendan. * Chloe and Brad start to date. * Eliza's exes team up to get her to dump Dex. * Ethan starts doing drugs again to deal with his PTSD. * Sophie goes to Sadie's prom with her, but is told to go home when Sadie gets insecure. * Alicia is brutally raped by her gym teacher, Mr. Teller. * Danielle goes to Hollywood with Jeremy and his friends and finds her estranged father. Season 3 * Ethan starts a lacrosse team and begins a rivalry with Micah. * Danielle starts a band. * Brittany meets her online boyfriend. * Moon starts crushing on Eliza's brother. * Keith starts dating Wyatt, despite Wyatt not being out of the closet. * Sophie returns to Clearwater after spending all summer in rehab. * Scott breaks up Sadie and Tim when she shoves their relationship in his face. * Keith and Wyatt break up after he cheats on Wyatt with Hank. * Danielle gets a picture of her kissing Mr. Teller in order to blackmail him into leaving the school. Interactions Relationships * Ethan-Sophie Relationship * Scott-Harley Relationship * Brad-Danielle Relationship * Abby-Eric Relationship * Keith-Wyatt Relationship * Brad-Chloe Relationship * Brittany-Ethan Relationship Friendships * Keith-Scott Friendship * Eliza-Scott Friendship * Danielle-Scott Friendship * Angel-Danielle Friendship * Alicia-Danielle Friendship * Angel-Scott Friendship * Ethan-Olivia Friendship * Keith-Olivia Friendship * Abby-Danielle Friendship * Eliza-Olivia Friendship * Danielle-Peyton Friendship * Danielle-Ethan Friendship * Lana-Peyton Friendship * Eric-Scott Friendship * Brittany-Eliza Friendship * Eric-Keith Friendship * Alicia-Moon Friendship * Keith-Moon Friendship * Danielle-Sophie Friendship * Moon-Scott Friendship * Danielle-Eric Friendship * Scott-Sophie Friendship * Brittany-Scott Friendship * Alicia-Sophie Friendship * Ethan-Sophie Friendship * Brad-Eric Friendship * Brittany-Chloe Friendship * Eliza-Moon Friendship * Chloe-Scott Friendship * Peyton-Lana Friendship * Eliza-Keith Friendship * Peyton-Scott Friendship * Brittany-Gina Friendship * Abby-Leah Friendship * Gina-Scott Friendship * Brad-Scott Friendship Conflicts * Keith-Scott Conflict * Eliza-Scott Conflict * Danielle-Ethan Conflict * Gina-Scott Conflict * Alicia-Danielle Conflict * Ethan-Eric Conflict * Alicia-Chloe Conflict * Angel-Scott Conflict * Keith-Eliza Conflict * Eliza-Sophie Conflict * Keith-Wyatt Conflict * Eliza-Olivia Conflict * Alicia-Sophie Conflict * Danielle-Sophie Conflict * Alicia-Leah Conflict * Eric-Lana Conflict * Danielle-Peyton Conflict * Olivia-Sophie Conflict Trivia * The characters from this class are the core of the series. * Sophie Clark was the first character introduced from this class. * Willow Maddox is the last character introduced. * There are more characters in this class than any other. * This class featured the only regular character to die. * Danielle has appeared in the most episodes while Willow has appeared in the least. Category:Classes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8